OneShots: Data and Geordi
by 4lex2316
Summary: A series of OneShots depicting Data's and Geordi's Friendship. T for Safety. AU throughout. No obvious spoilers. (Warning: Will not be updated Regularly).
1. The Quiz

**One-Shot One: The Quiz.**

**Geordi and Data test out a new holodeck simulation. And have fun doing it.**

**A/N Hello fellow Fanfiction readers. This is a collection of Geordie /Data one-shots.  
**

**As of 13/02/13 I have reliased thatit will be extremely diffucult for me to upload once a week all the time, as I am busy with other fics too. So, I will try to upload whenever I can. **

**I don't normally add disclaimers to One-shots, as they are in my other fics AND my profile. But, as this is a collection of One-Shots and thus technically story, I will: I do not own StarTrek: TNG or anything else associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

''Geordi?'' asked Data, meeting him in the corridor of Deck 13.

''Yes Data'' replied LaForge.

''Are you free now?'' asked Data.

''Yes why?'' asked Jordie, slightly worried in case anything was wrong with his best friend.

''I managed to get a new simulation working in the Holodeck, I was wondering if you wanted to test it with me'' answered Data.

''Sure, what is it?'' asked Jordie

''A quiz machine, it asks you questions but you have to answer the questions with answers that were correct in that time period'' replied Data.

''Really how did you do that?'' asked Jordie.

Data began to delve into a very complicated explanation, so after a few minutes he stopped Data. Outside the Holodeck.

''I get it Data'' said LaForge.

''Okay'' said Data, and they walked in silence for 3 seconds until they reached HoloDeck 2.

Data ran over and activated the right program for the HoloDeck (2).

Almost instantly, the room changed. The duo were in a Ruby Box, and to their right was a grey screen with worded icons on it.

''The aim of the game is too win 3 points, and you win one for getting the question right first'' said Data.

''Okay this looks good, what century do you want to play in?'' asked Geordi.

On the grey screen was four boxes: 20th Century, 21st Century, 22nd Century, 23rd Century.

After a moments thinking time, Geordi and Data both decided on a Century, surprisingly both saying the same one at the same time: ''21st Century'' shouted Data and Geordie.

Then 6 new boxes appeared on the screen: English Language, Drama, Science, Mathematics, Technology, and Geography.

''Do you want to do maths first?'' asked Data.

Geordi nodded. ''Mathematics'' shouted Jordie.

Another box appeared on the screen. And a timer, which was counting down from 180 to 0.

_What is the next number in the Sequence 1, 44, 100, 190, _Data and Laforge both thought for at least a minute, Data agreeing to not instantly solve every problem, and trying to solve it 'properly'.

Then, after 126 seconds Data shouted out :''262''.

''How'd you know that?'' asked Geordie.

''It was every tenth Happy number'' said Data, as a bulb appeared on the left side of the screen. The same side Data was standing in.

Then, the last 6 boxes appeared, but the mathematics one was faded out slightly. Clearly you could not do the same section twice.

''Geography!'' shouted Geordi, before Data could react. Geordi was getting competitive.

A new question appeared on the screen: _One what day did the Great East Japan Earthquake occur? _It asked.

LaForge and Data froze. Neither was amazing at Geography, let alone 21st century Geography. Geordi seemed to have forgotten that.

After 170 seconds neither man nor android had answered. Then, Data found an answer.

''March 11th 2011'' shouted Data. The screen flashed back to the original screen with the 6 boxes on it. A second bulb appeared on the screen, Data's side.

''Science'' shouted Data, knowing it should be his turn.

_What chemical symbol does Antimony have on the Periodic Table of Elements_ appeared on the screen. Both Data and LaForge knew that it wasn't A. Or AN. Or AT. Or anything with an A. What it actually was eluding both of them. Until the 103rd Second.

''SB'' shouted Data.

Suddenly, the room went green, and on the screen registered: Data Wins!

Geordi laughed as the room went back to its original condition, yellow lines separating on black cubes.

''Did you only program your name on there'' laughed Geordie, as he reached out to shake Data's hand.

Data shook it. ''No, I did every-''

''It was a joke Data'' laughed Geordi.

''One of these day I'll be able to understand a joke'' said Data sadly.

''That was a good game, we'll have to play again sometime'' said Geordi, as they exited Holodeck 2.

''I'm working on a teams function'' suggested Data.

''We'd be unstoppable'' said Geordi. ''I need to check into Engineering'' he continued.

''See you later'' said Data, and turned and walked off.

''Maybe for another game?'' asked Geordi.

''I'd love to play you again'' said Data.

_We will wont we _thought Geordi, as he turned and walked off to Engineering.

_That was fun _thought Data, as he made his way to his quarters, to relax before his shift tomorrow. _I'll have to arrange to do things like this more often _he thought.


	2. Playing Badminton

**OneShot Two: Badminton.**

**More HoloDeck Fun! Data and Geordi play Badminton. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

''Data, are you sure about **this**?'' asked Geordi.

''I'm sure; I think it will be an enjoyable exercise'' confirmed Data.

''Alright then'' said Geordi, and served the shuttlecock.

It only just made it over the net. Data ran forward and hit a drop shot. Geordi ran forward and shot a clear to his left side.

Geordi ran to his right side, and did a defence clear.

Data did a smash to his right, and Geordi couldn't get there in time.

**1-0.**

Data served to the opposite box.

Geordi hit a clam lob.

Data hit back an excellent dropshot.

Geordi hit back another dropshot.

Data cleared a fast smash to his left.

Geordi hit an overhead smash to data. Big Mistake.

Data smashed another shot to his right.

Geordi couldn't make it in time.

**2-0**

Data served a simple shot.

Geordi retalieated with a smash to the fron of the court.

Data dived at managed to hit a drop shot.

Geordi hit a massive lob. That went out.

**3-0**

Data hit another serve.

Geordi changed tactics and hit a lob.

This set up Data for a smash, and he smashed it to his left.

It was so fast that all Geordi could do was make contact with it. The shuttle went under the net.

**4-0**

Data served just inside the box.

Geordi did a back-handed dropshot.

Data retaliated with a lob.

Geordi ran to the back of the court and did managed t backhand a shot, but it didn't make it to Data's end.

**5-0**

Data hit a serve to the back of Geordi's box.

Geordi smashed it back.

Data didn't actually hit it, but by minor miracle it hit his racket and flicked over.

''Do you mind if I give up now?'' asked Geordi.

''There are still 5 more points to play'' said Data.

**6-0**

Data served again.

Geordi did a lob.

Data hit an overhead clear.

Geordi did a clear.

Data didn't make it in time.

''Yes!'' celebrated Geordi.

**6-1**

Geordi served a short shot.

Data retaliated with a drop shot.

Geordi attempted to hit a low –

But Data hit a backhand smash to intercept.

The shot bounced of Geordi's racket and hit the net.

**7-1**

Data hit an ace, with Geordi failing to make it in time.

''How'd a miss that'' pondered Geordi aloud.

**8-1**

Data tried the same shot on his serve.

But Geordi retaliated with a lob.

Data ran back and hit it over his head.

It was a drop shot, and Geordi hit a smash which hit the ground.

**9-2**

Geordi served only his third serve today.

Data hit a retaliatory lob.

Geordi smashed a shot to his right that Data couldn't hit back. It hit the net.

**9-3**

Geordi hit a shot which nearly hit the ground.

Data hit a drop shot.

Geordi retaliated with a defence clear.

Data hit a back-hand drive.

Geordi hit a lob over Data's head.

Data turned and hit a drop shot over his head.

Geordi smashed it to the ground.

**9-4**

''Come on me'' shouted Geordi, and hit a fierce lob/serve.

Data hit a smash, which Geordi didn't even know about until he heard it hit the ground.

**10-4**

Data served a quick drop-shot which only just made it into Geordi's box.

Geordi hit a desperate drop shot...

Which Data converted into a smash which just made it over the net.

**11-4**

''Good game'' said Data, and shook Geordi's hand.

''Good Game'' agreed Geordi.


End file.
